For many years recreational trampolines have typically included a tubular steel frame which is supported on spaced legs with a flexible jumping mat secured to the frame by a large number of spaced apart extension springs which extend and contract as a person jumps on the mat in order to give “bounce.” The springs are usually connected to the tubular steel frame at one end via radial slots provided therein and to the mat via hooks or the like at the other end. Although trampolines can be made in many shapes, circular is probably the most popular in which case the frame is generally constructed of arcuate segments of round tube which are joined together in a spigot and socket arrangement with the end portion of one segment sliding into the end portion of the adjacent segment.
It will be appreciated that the space between the jumping mat and the frame creates some difficulties for users in getting onto the mat, and when jumping on the mat the springs and the spaces therebetween can present some danger for anyone jumping too close to the edge of the mat. Consequently, modern recreational trampolines typically include a padded safety barrier (or “padding”) extending about the mat and covering the springs and the spaces therebetween. The padding is typically tied to the mat and/or the frame by ribbon ties or the like. Such trampolines typically include a safety barrier (or “net”) extending about the mat frame and attached to posts upstanding therefrom to prevent users from falling off the trampoline.
Other forms of trampolines known as “soft edged trampolines” which do not require a frame about the edge of the jumping mat and do not use extension springs to support the mat have been developed in recent years. In such trampolines, the mat is typically supported on a large number of circumferentially spaced fibreglass rods which extend upwards, outwards and forwards around the mat from a frame under the mat and are connected to the edge of the mat at their upper ends. The rods are flexible and resilient so as to bend downwards and inwards as a person's weight comes onto the mat during jumping and to return to the original position as the weight comes off the mat causing a back and forth twisting motion of the mat. Such twisting action gives a different performance feel to users.
The present invention is aimed at providing another type of trampoline which is reliable and efficient in use and which does not require extension springs to secure the jumping mat to the frame. The invention is also aimed at providing a trampoline which maintains the traditional feel of a trampoline more satisfactorily than presently known soft edged trampolines. The invention is also aimed at providing a trampoline which can be efficiently manufactured.